


A Little Color Pop

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Shirt Loaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita steals your shirt...Written for the Imagines Blog





	A Little Color Pop

\- “Is that my shirt?”  
\- You can’t help the smile on your face  
\- Lita looks adorable  
\- She’s definitely picked a shirt that is far too short  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- Lita smiles  
\- Shrugs slightly  
\- “That’s... cute...”  
\- She smiles again  
\- Flirtily this time  
\- “It’s my favorite... you don’t mind do you?”  
\- You smile  
\- Step closer to her  
\- Pushing her hair out of her eyes  
\- “No, I don’t mind...”  
\- You lean up to kiss her  
\- “It suits you...”  
\- She blushes a little  
\- Making you laugh  
\- “You are so cute when you get all blushy...”  
\- You can’t help teasing her  
\- There’s something so sweet about the tough woman blushing  
\- “Says the queen of blushing?”  
\- You laugh  
\- Nudging her gently  
\- “You’ll be late... just make sure you come home baby...”


End file.
